The present invention relates to the discovery of a new and distinct cultivar of southern highbush blueberry plant botanically known as a Vaccinium sp. hybrid and herein referred to as ‘TH-682’, as herein described and illustrated.
The new blueberry plant variety ‘TH-682’ was selected in Griffin, Ga. in 2001. The new variety ‘TH-682’ ripens early compared to commercially available rabbiteye varieties and produces an attractive, light blue fruit. The fruit of the new variety ‘TH-682’ are generally large and have good flavor. The new variety ‘TH-682’ is vigorous with an estimated chilling requirement of between about 500 to about 550 hours below approximately 45° F. The new variety ‘TH-682’ also produces an attractive fall foliage leaf color.
Pedigree and history: The new blueberry plant variety ‘TH-682’ was selected in 2001 in Griffin, Ga. and originated from a cross of ‘MS-122’ (female parent, unpatented) by ‘MS-6’ (pollen parent, unpatented). The female parent ‘MS-122’ was produced by a cross between ‘G-144’ (unpatented) and ‘US-121’ (unpatented), and ‘US-121’ was produced by a cross between ‘FL 4B’ (an unpatented Vaccinium darrowi species) and ‘Berkeley’ (unpatented). The male or pollen parent ‘MS-6’ was produced by a cross between ‘G-107’ (unpatented) and ‘Sharpblue’ (unpatented). The new blueberry plant variety ‘TH-682’ has been tested since 2002.
The new variety ‘TH-682’ has been asexually propagated on many occasions since 2002 by softwood cuttings in Griffin, Ga. The new blueberry plant variety ‘TH-682’ has been shown to maintain its distinguishing characteristics through successive asexual propagations by, for example, softwood cuttings. Plants from softwood cuttings have been directly planted in the ground.